


WIth You

by citrussunscreen



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like that when he first joined too. But even then, the team wasn’t formed yet. No doubt that Sungyeol would be feeling similar feelings. But now, Sungyeol was joining when the team was already pretty much decided. Sungjong didn’t know what to think about that. Sungjong grimaced and then smiled before he walked up to the tired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIth You

**Title:** With You  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Infinite  
**Pairing:** Sungjong/Sungyeol  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** non-descriptive smut  
**Length:** ~7,100  
**A/N:** anhlee0718, this is for you, for making me feel like I’m not the only one who might ship JongYeol a bit too much~♥

“Sungyeollie-ah, Sungyeollie”, Sungjong whispered softly as he propped himself up with an arm, his free arm reaching out towards the sleeping vocalist. Sungjong’s fingers splayed out as they came closer towards Sungyeol’s skin. The maknae smiled, “Sungyeol-ah”, he said a little louder, his fingers daringly pressing lightly against rosy lips, running across them back and forth.

The sleeping boy squeezed his eyes before they fluttered open, he blinked a couple of times as he stared blankly at Sungjong who was smiling brightly at him.

“It’s morning already?” Sungyeol blinked again, a pout beginning to form.

“No, not yet”, Sungjong replied, his finger attempting to smooth out Sungyeol’s lips.

Sungyeol squinted. He was confused.

“The lamp…”, Sungjong continued staring at Sungyeol who was nodding with understanding.

“Sleep”, Sungyeol muttered before his eyes closed again, desiring to venture back into his dream world.

“Ah, no”, Sungjong frowned, he replaced the index finger on Sungyeol’s lips with his thumb, his other fingers holding the other’s cheeks as his thumb stroked the corner of the older one’s mouth, “Sungyeollie-ah, wake up.”

Opening his eyes again, Sungyeol looked at Sungjong and frowned too, “you should call me ‘hyung’, okay?”

Sungjong drops his arm and slithers it under their shared blanket, his palm rests on the other’s naked back, fingers rolling on smooth skin as he scoots closer to Sungyeol, his formally proper arm going to hold the other’s chin. Sungjong’s frown turns into a smile as he keeps slowly shuffling closer to Sungyeol.

Their noses touch and the taller one blinks. Sungyeol stares back at Sungjong and does not say a word. He closes his eyes, and pouts his lips. He smiles when he feels Sungjong’s lips press against his own.

“Open your eyes, Sungyeol-ah”, Sungjong tells the other quietly as he holds the other close.

Sungyeol opens his eyes and sends the other a curious gaze.

“I want to look at your eyes”, Sungjong purses his lips and continues staring.

Sungjong remembers the first time he met Sungyeol. The first thing he noticed after the other’s height were the eyes. Eyes that were round and literally sparkled.

“Who are you?” Sunggyu asks, his voice bringing everyone in the training room to stop what they’re doing and direct their focus to whatever made Sunggyu ask that question.

“Hi! I’m Lee Sungyeol! Please look after me well!”

Sungjong watched as the newest trainee bowed 90 degrees and then looked up with glittering eyes and a smile that showed his gummy teeth. He watched rather absent-mindedly as he was introduced again by the person who had brought him to the training room. Sungjong blinked took another glance and realised it was the CEO himself. Rather taken aback, Sungjong assumed that the guy was staying, for good. However he nearly choked on his own saliva when he learnt that the new guy, Sungyeol was the same age as Howon (and in a sense, Myungsoo too), and that he was still stuck as the maknae. And he had thought the other would definitely be younger. He cursed lightly in his head. Faces were deceptive these days, it was hard to tell who’s actually young and who’s actually old when the difference was only a couple of years. Sungjong ponders over it and tells himself that the large eyes made him look much, much younger.

“Anyway, we thought he’d be a good addition to the team, fill in the gap that’s been glaringly obvious since the start, we need someone like Sungyeol in the team, so treat him well okay?”

Sungjong briefly wondered what the role was, he took his thoughts back when he heard someone mutter a ‘useless addition’ quietly. He saw the newcomer’s expression drop, but only a little, for a millisecond.

When Sunggyu -  the oldest and the one to be leader since the former to be leader had left, turned away from Sungyeol and went back to his own business, to his own self-practice, Sungjong did not hesitate to do so too. He could hear Woohyun talking to the newcomer, telling him that he’ll teach Sungyeol their dancing basics first before Sungjong decided that he really should completely focus on his task.

Lunch break came faster than what Sungjong had expected. He wiped off his sweat as he followed his hyungs out of the training room. When his eyes could not find the tall newcomer – Sungyeol, he had instinctively turned around, directing his attention back to the training room, and as he had expected, Sungyeol was standing on the side, head down and breathing hard.

He was like that when he first joined too. But even then, the team wasn’t formed yet. No doubt that Sungyeol would be feeling similar feelings. But now, Sungyeol was joining when the team was already pretty much decided. Sungjong didn’t know what to think about that. Sungjong grimaced and then smiled before he walked up to the tired boy.

“Hyung, you coming to lunch?” Sungjong asked, hesitantly placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, he wanted to appear friendly, approachable, he wanted to make the other feel like he was accepted, that there were people who smiled at his contribution to the group, “with us, to lunch?”

Sungyeol lifted his head up and stared at Sungjong.

Sungjong’s smile faltered, the other’s eyes were round, and sparkling, again. He gulped, “I’m Lee Sungjong”, he stated, smile back on his face, “I’m your dongsaeng, born September 3rd, 1993.”

Sungyeol nodded and then smiled brightly.

Sungjong gulped again.

“Oh, hey!” Sungyeol’s eye fluttered and then his smile widened as he looked at Sungjong, “our birthdays, they’re a week apart! Mine is August 27th!”

Sungjong’s jaw dropped, in shock, in excitement, he then laughed. And for some strange and weird reason, just because their birthdays are a week apart from each other, he already felt fond of Sungyeol. So he grabbed the other’s wrist and pulled him along before they could no longer catch up with the other trainees.

The 7 of them sit together at a nearby restaurant and eats a simple meal, they’re talkative despite the weariness.

And Sungjong concludes half way through the meal that Sungyeol is an extremely friendly extrovert. At least, much more extroverted than he is. He watches as Sungyeol warms up to all the other trainees, he knocks down Sunggyu’s stubbornness and makes the other ruffle his hair fondly. He manages to make Myungsoo clap his hands and laugh, he manages to make Howon speak more than a sentence at a time, giggling when the Busan accent slips out. Sungyeol then turns his attention to him. And Sungjong thinks he’s forgotten how to breathe as he looks at the other’s eyes, and that smile, that same smile that made him feel like smiling too. And he does when Sungyeol caringly places a big piece of meat into his rice bowl.

“The best piece for the maknae”, Sungyeol says and tilts his head cutely before he turns his attention back to the conversation around the table.

A couple of other trainees come, not part of the team anymore, but once was, they’re wearing smiles as the pull up chairs and order their lunch. Sungjong watches as Sungyeol greets them as though they’ve known each other for years. He nearly drops his chopsticks when he watches one of them rub the newcomer’s head affectionately.

“Do you guys know each other?” Sungjong asks before he was even conscious of it.

Sungyeol shakes his head, “of course not, didn’t you hear me introduce myself?” He smiles at Sungjong. Of course Sungjong heard.

“He gives off that impression, you know? The, ‘please pet me’, impression”, the trainee laughs, nudging Sungjong and asking for agreement.

The next day, Sungjong watches Sungyeol during their 5 minute break. He slumps against the wall, slowly falling down and then sitting on the floor. Sungjong notes that the other has bags under his eyes. He notices that Sungyeol’s short fringe is plastered on his forehead, damp with sweat. Sungjong doesn’t know what possess him to walk up to Sungyeol. He bends down a little and then places a hand on top of the older boy, his hand moves automatically to ruffle the other’s hair. It was smooth, soft, it felt delicately beautiful under his fingers.

Sungyeol tenses a little before he looks up.

Sungjong stops and stares at Sungyeol. He couldn’t pull away from the shining eyes and the blank expression.

Sungyeol smiles brightly at Sungjong and then tilts his head down again.

Resisting the urge to smile back, Sungjong continues ruffling Sungyeol’s hair.

“You know I am your hyung right?” Sungyeol speaks, is voice quiet.

Sungjong hums as he continues kneading the other’s hair.

“I guess it doesn’t matter, since I don’t hate it”, Sungyeol takes a peek at Sungjong.

At the end of practice, Dongwoo wraps an arm around Sungjong’s shoulders, he nudges towards the tallest trainee out of the seven of them and smiles, “he really does have that ‘please pet me’ image, doesn’t he, Sungjong-ah?”

Sungjong looks at Dongwoo with raised eyebrows and then laughs it off. But his eyes are on Sungyeol. Sungyeol who was asking Woohyun for more dance advice.

“Aren’t you the dance expert?” Sungjong asks Dongwoo, “should you not be the one teaching Sungyeol?”

“Isn’t he your hyung?” Dongwoo looks at Sungjong indignantly, “plus, Woohyun is a good teacher.”

Sungjong smiles sheepishly, “I meant Sungyeol-hyung, it’s just, Woohyun-hyung is awkward with people, one on one. What if he scares him off?”

Dongwoo shrugs, “doesn’t seem like he’s the type.”

Before Sungjong leaves the training room for the day, Sungyeol comes up to him looking fidgety.

“I’m nervous”, Sungyeol says to himself.

Sungjong nods, he could tell.

“For yesterday”, Sungyeol purses his lips, “I want to say thank-you.”

Sungjong raises an eyebrow, he doesn’t know where the other is going with the conversation.

“For asking me to go have lunch with everyone, really, thank-you”, Sungyeol smiles almost shyly as he grabs Sungjong’s hands and shakes them passionately.

“Ah, of course, no problem, it was only expected”, Sungjong fumbles with his words, “and, you’re welcome.”

Sungyeol smiles and Sungjong could read the other’s happiness on the bright smile. He once again finds himself staring at the other’s eyes.

“Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sungyeol lets go of Sungjong’s hands and waves.

But Sungjong catches those hands with his own. He gulps and looks into Sungyeol’s rather surprised eyes.

“Sungjong?”

“Um, that is, be careful on the way home”, blurts out, being unable to say what he really wanted to say. He had wanted to ask for the other’s number, but he just, couldn’t.

Sungyeol nods and laughs a little, “you too.”

The next day, Sungjong couldn’t help but smile to himself when he watches Dongwoo pull Sungyeol aside and teach him the important points to note for a certain move.

A couple of days later, he messes up a step, and Sunggyu points it out to him, strictly. Nodding, Sungjong took in a deep breath, he had let his mind wander a bit, and before he knew it, he was watching Sungyeol through the mirror. And from the look that Dongwoo was sending him, he knew. He takes a sip of water, hoping to clear his mind. And practice continues again.

Another couple of days later, at the end of practice, Sungjong was stretching when he caught Myungsoo, of all people slinging an arm around Sungyeol, pulling the tall one close, he hadn’t even noticed when the two of them started to get so close.

“Yah, I promised I’d take you round to the best café in Seoul, so hurry up”, Myungsoo nagged Sungyeol who was wiping off his sweat.

“Tch”, Sungyeol smiled at the other, “just because I lost the bet this time! I don’t see you taking me to the best café when it was you who owed me a coffee!”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes, “you’re the first choding I know who drinks coffee.”

Sungyeol crossed his arms, puffed out his cheeks and then looked away, straight at Sungjong who was obviously staring at the two.

“Oh! Sungjong-ah! Hurry up and finish stretching, hyung will treat you coffee!” Sungyeol smiled sincerely.

“Um…” Sungjong blinked awkwardly.

“Ah, do you already have plans?” Sungyeol asked, looking defeated.

Sungjong wanted to tell the other that he had no plans at all, but he bit back his answer. He didn’t want to come out sounding too enthusiastic, and he did sort of have plans with Howon…

“I don’t want to be stuck with Myungsoo all night long”, Sungyeol whined, “he’s going to tease me forever.”

Myungsoo lightly hit Sungyeol’s arms, grinning at the other.

Sungjong blinked and unclenched his teeth when he realised he was indeed clenching his teeth.

“Both Sungjong and I don’t have plans, so can we tag along to your coffee date?” Howon asked grinning.

“Sure!” Sungyeol smiled, eyes sparkling, “the more the merrier!”

Sungjong smiled back awkwardly, well there goes the talk about cleaning up their room together. Sungyeol was supposed to move in soon…they really should clean out all the rooms and decide which one he was going to sleep in.

When Dongwoo and Sunggyu also get wrapped in, with Sunggyu somehow voluntarily offering to pay for all their coffees, Sungjong laughs. He knows. Sungyeol is charmingly likeable, like a little puppy.

He hears Sunggyu complain about how his wallet is going to be sucked dry at this rate.

Sunggyu ends up buying them a light midnight snack as well.

A couple of days later, Sungyeol finally moves in with them, into the rather cramped house.

“So, since Sungyeol’s a light sleeper, he should come sleep with Woohyun and I”, Sunggyu said as he grabbed one of Sungyeol’s bags and headed towards the bedroom he shared with Woohyun.

“Ah”, Sungyeol frowned.

“Ah”, Dongwoo catching the other’s expression and went to go take the bag Sunggyu was holding, “wouldn’t it be better for Sungyeol to stay with someone closer to his age? Like with Myungsoo and I, since he is quite close with Myungsoo.”

“What? Are you calling me old?” Sunggyu looked at Dongwoo with shock.

“No, but just”, Dongwoo took a glance at Woohyun and then said in a very low voice, “the two of you have a very sharp presence, just worried that you might end up cutting off Sungyeolie’s head.” He then looked at Sungyeol and asked, “I can call you Sungyeolie, right?”

“Sure, hyung”, Sungyeol blinked back, he was thankful. Stuck in a room with strict and constantly nagging Sunggyu and awkward Woohyun the atmosphere ruiner would suck the life out of him.

Sunggyu crossed his arms, “Woohyun and I do not have this, this”, he then unfolded his arms and waved his arms around, “whatever this atmosphere you’re talking about”, he hissed out.

Dongwoo stared judgingly at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu looked towards Howon for an answer and rolled his eyes when he nodded. It didn’t help that Myungsoo was nodding right beside him.

“Hyung”, Sungyeol called and reached out towards Sunggyu, grabbing the other’s sleeve, “since I’m still not really familiar with you or Woohyun-hyung…”

Sunggyu blinked and threw his arms in the air, “but you could start getting to know us now!”

Startled, Sungyeol took a step back.

“Maybe if you stop hanging around Myungsoo, you’d be able to get to know Woohyun and I more?” Sunggyu sighed and crossed his arms again and closed his eyes.

“Hyung, are you jealous?” Sungyeol asked hesitantly, his eyes wide.

Sunggyu opened his eyes and glared at the tallest one.

“Hyung, if you buy me coffee all the time, I’ll hang around with you more, usually, when I do want to hang with you, you’re always glaring at me, hyung, do you not like me?”

“Of course not”, Sunggyu remarked and then smiled at Sungyeol who only took another step back.

“Then, hyung, why don’t you just ask me whose room I want to sleep in?” Sungyeol held up his hands.

“You know”, Sungjong sighed, looked at everyone and then spoke, “he’s already been assigned to sleep in my room with Howon-hyung, don’t tell me you all forgot?”

“Oh, that’s right”, Howon laughed and clapped his hands together, “we got another bunk bed moved in for him, no?”

“Exactly”, Sungjong grabbed Sungyeol’s bags into his own hands, “so stop fighting, he’s going to be sleeping in our room anyway”, he rolled his eyes and then took the bags towards his room, beckoning for Sungyeol to follow him. He paused when he was at the door, his eyes catching onto the names written beautifully on well decorated pieces of wood, strung together and hung on the door. Names of the occupants of the bedroom. Sungjong glanced away and opened the door, not surprised that there was now a bunk bed on the other side of the room. “It’s a bit small, but I guess we’ll just have to deal with it.”

Sungyeol shook his head. He then grabbed his bags and placed them aside, “I guess I’ll sleep on the top bunk, so we can put other things on the bottom bunk.”

Sungjong nodded.

“And, I’m sorry”, Sungyeol grabbed Sungjong’s hand and squeezed tightly before letting it go, “I didn’t, I mean, if I could choose, I wouldn’t, intrude.”

Sungjong raised an eyebrow.

“The names on the door”, Sungyeol muttered.

Sungjong laughed and then reached up to stroke the other’s hair, “don’t worry about it, Howon-hyung is my favourite hyung, he’s really good at the art and crafts, which is why that’s there in the first place. Trust me, we’re more than happy to share our room with you.”

Sungyeol bites his lips and Sungjong can tell that the other isn’t convinced. And he doesn’t know what to say to the other.

Later that night, Sungjong really wants to laugh at the awkwardness surrounding Sunggyu, Woohyun and Sungyeol as all three of them try and put more effort in to their friendship. More like, Sunggyu and Woohyun were trying their best to get to know Sungyeol more, and Sungyeol was trying his best to get to know the other two more. Sungjong wonders how hard it could be to get to know Sungyeol since the other was so honest, almost like an angel.

And when he remembers that he himself does sometime find it hard to talk to Sungyeol who seems to be capable of wearing his heart on his sleeve, Sungjong just wants to hit his head against a wall. And he has yet to get the other’s phone number.

When Sungjong looks up from the couch he’s sitting on, he finds Myungsoo plastered on Sungyeol’s back, the two of them laughing at something only the two of them would understand. And Sungjong doesn’t quite know what to think.

Howon apologises to Sungyeol for his lullaby, but the taller one shrugs and holds up his earphones, and says casually, “I’ll just hope that these will let me sleep well.”

Sungjong wakes up the next day to find Sungyeol with even bigger bags under his eyes.

“You’ll eventually get use to it”, Sungjong smiles at the other.

Sungyeol chuckles and then ruffles Sungjong’s hair.

Another couple of weeks down the track, Sungjong finds himself out buying groceries with Myungsoo when the older picks up his ringing phone.

“What is it, choding?” Myungsoo asks, a smile on his face.

Sungjong glances at Myungsoo and is once again reminded that he has yet to ask Sungyeol for his number. He doesn’t even know why he feels so worried over it. And he doesn’t know if he should feel worried that Sungyeol hasn’t asked for his number either. And now that it has sort of dragged out for so long, would it not be awkward? Perhaps Sungyeol didn’t like him enough to get his number?

“You, really!” Myungsoo grumbled.

Blinking, Sungjong pulled himself out of his thoughts. He took another glance at Myungsoo to see the other hang up.

“Sungyeolie wants coffee”, Myungsoo smiled, “he’s treating us like his personal slaves.”

Sungjong raises an eyebrow, wondering who in the world would complain with a tone like that, “but you buy him coffee all the time, so doesn’t that already make you his slave?”

Myungsoo turned to look at Sungjong and smiled brighter, “does it?” He laughed, “I guess it does, a little.”

“Right…”, Sungjong rose an eyebrow and nodded, pretending that he understood how the other’s mind worked.

“It’s alright, he’s cute when he’s in his on world and drinking coffee, all of us could do with some lightening up every now and then, and watching him drink coffee appeases my mood, so that’s what really matters in the end”, Myungsoo explained.

“You, really like him, don’t you?” Sungjong asked as they walked into the grocery store.

Myungsoo chuckles lightly, “what’s there not to like about him?”

“His insane height?” Sungjong suggests, a small smile on his lips.

“Yes, well, height otherwise”, Myungsoo rubbed his chin.

“His coffee addiction?” Sungjong smiles wider, “isn’t he emptying everyone’s wallets with his puppy eyes and coffee addiction?”

“That’s because he spends all of his treating you to coffee”, Myungsoo rolls his eyes, “since you’re the maknae and all.”

Sungjong thinks about it, he hasn’t really noticed but now that he does think of it, he does get treated to coffee and what not quite often. Perhaps he’s become use to it, living with 6 hyungs.

“Do you like him, Sungjong-ah?” Myungsoo asks as he starts piling food into the basket.

“Sungyeol?” Sungjong peers at the packets of instant noodles.

“He’s your hyung, you have to address him so”, Myungsoo corrects the other.

“He could be your hyung too”, Sungjong quips back.

“Yes, well, but he’s not. He’s my friend. Chingu.” Myungsoo nods happily.

“He could be my friend too”, Sungjong muses, “what’s an age gap after all? Just some conception humans came up with.”

“But you respect it anyway”, Myungsoo pokes the other’s forehead, “and since you call me ‘hyung’, you should be calling him ‘hyung’ all the time.”

Sungjong scowls. Of course he respects it. It’s part of his culture to. As for calling Sungyeol ‘hyung’ all the time, he just, it came out weird. It feels awkward. Sungjong wonders how long it will be till he gets use to it. He doesn’t even know why he needs to get use to something like that.

“So, what do you think of Sungyeolie?” Myungsoo picks up a random can, examines it and then places it back on the shelf.

“What’s there not to like?” Sungjong sighs and repeats Myungsoo’s answer from before, “he’s bubbly, all smiles and sparkly, he bounces around screaming coffee and he’s honest and straightforward, he’s hard working and can be timid as well as confident…” Sungjong stops speaking for a second before he starts up again, “he has soft hair and long limbs, the skin on his hands are rough and feels worn, his nails are cut perfectly and his fingers are elegant when he holds his coffee-”

“So you like him then”, Myungsoo interrupts. A huge grin on his face.

“Well, you did say before, there really isn’t anything you can’t not like with him. He’s literally a ball of sunshine when he wants to be.”

“You should tell him that”, Myungsoo heads to the counter with a half empty basket. The more they go grocery shopping, the faster it takes to grab what they want and then go.

“Tell him what?” Sungjong crosses his arms as Myungsoo unloads the grocery to the counter, watching as they get packed into plastic bags.

“Tell him that he’s a ball of sunshine and that you like him.”

Sungjong looks sceptically at the other.

“He thinks you don’t like him”, Myungsoo sighs, “seems he’s quite worried over it too since he can’t figure out why you apparently hate his guts.”

“What, no I don’t”, Sungjong frown, wondering if Myungsoo was pulling his leg. He takes half the plastic bags from Myungsoo and they walk out after thanking the woman behind the counter.

“Obviously, but he clearly thinks so”, Myungsoo walks to the small café next door and orders Sungyeol’s coffee, “so just tell him.”

“But he doesn’t seem worried over it, I feel that he likes me plenty”, Sungjong contemplates, “he’s always smiling brightly when I see him…”

“Firstly, Sungyeolie is very much human. Obviously he can put up a front, and we all know that he can act, so what? Do you really think that he wears his heart on his sleeve all the time?” Myungsoo sighs, tapping his foot as he waits for Sungyeol’s coffee, “just, do us all a favour and perhaps put some effort in to visibly get closer to him, okay?”

Sungjong nods, “alright, I’ll go humour our resident cutiepie.”

And Myungsoo snickers at the comment as he grabs Sungyeol’s cup of coffee.

The two reach home and Sungyeol runs towards them like a 5 year old greeting the ice cream man, he smiles thankfully and clings onto his cup of coffee.

Myungsoo looks at Sungjong expectedly. Sighing, Sungjong nods and mutters, “he is cute.” And Myungsoo laughs before he goes and steals the cup of coffee from Sungyeol, stealing a couple of sips before handing it to the alarmed choding.

The next time, which was the day after, Sungyeol buys a coffee for Sungjong, Sungjong gathers up his feelings and hold onto Sungyeol’s wrist and pulls the other down so that they’re both sitting on the wooden floor.

“What is it?” Sungyeol asks, “are you feeling unwell? Do you want a different flavour?”

“Hyung, I”, Sungjong blinks and feels his stomach churn, “I don’t have your number.”

Sungyeol nods, his eyes wide and sparkling once again. Sungjong curses himself when his eyes shift away from staring at Sungyeol’s eyes to staring at rosy red lips that were slightly pouting.

“I don’t have your number”, Sungjong says again.

And Sungyeol nods again, “I don’t have your number either.”

Sungjong nods, “hyung, do you want my number?”

Sungyeol smiles, “you mean you’ll give me your number?”

“Of course?” Sungjong looks weirdly at Sungyeol, not understanding why the other was even asking such a strange question.

“Uwaaaaah~” Sungyeol smiles and pulls Sungjong in for a quick hug, “for the longest time I thought you didn’t really like me”, Sungyeol said hastily, a huge grin on his face, “sometimes it would feel like you’re okay with me, but other times, it’s so awkward, you’ll just be there staring at me and just staring, sometimes, when I try and talk to you, you just stare and I feel as though you ignore what I say, Sungjong-ah, I’m so happy that you actually don’t mind giving me your number-”

“What?” Sungjong asks, “I don’t dislike you at all.”

“Ah? Really?” Sungyeol’s smile widens, “I must’ve gotten the wrong vibe then~” He grins and then sips at Sungjong’s coffee, humming contently as Sungjong types in his number into Sungyeol’s phone, saving it, and then calling so that he could save Sungyeol’s number on his own phone.

Shrugging, Sungjong wonders how Sungyeol even thought of such a thing. It’s not like he stared a lot. He asked Howon later that night whilst Sungyeol was showering. Howon laughed at Sungjong and told the other honestly that he stared way too much. To the point where Sungyeol would shift uncomfortable under his gaze a lot of the time. Howon amuses himself on the thought that Sungjong just had difficulties trying to make friends with someone who shone brighter than the sun.

That night, Sungjong hangs off Sungyeol’s ladder and watches the older one sleep. He closes his eyes after a while and is content with just listening to Sungyeol’s steady breathing.

“Sungjong, what is it?” Sungyeol’s voice suddenly asks, “can you not sleep?”

Sungjong’s eyes snap wide open and he can sort of make out Sungyeol’s face. He hears the other shuffle in his bed.

“If you promise me you won’t make a lot of noise or give me bruises, I’ll let you sleep here”, Sungyeol joked softly. Sungjong could hear the other pat the bed, “okay?”

“Hyung”, Sungjong blinked and bit his lips.

“Hm?” Sungyeol yawned tiredly.

“Nothing”, Sungjong swallowed his words, “thanks”, he then crawled into the other’s bed laid on his side, “and sorry for cramping up your bed.”

“Nn, ‘s okay.”

Sungjong wakes up and clearly sees Sungyeol’s face before him, a couple of centimetres from his own face. He takes in a sharp breath and he sees Sungyeol’s expression flinch and then settle again. He can’t ever remember seeing Sungyeol’s face so close before, he settles with roaming the other’s features with his eyes, a small smile tugging his lips as he looks at the other’s half eyebrows. Sungjong didn’t know when his hand was moving unconsciously, but when he had noticed his fingers were tracing Sungyeol’s jaw.

Sungyeol’s skin isn’t smooth, but it’s soft. His jawline was smooth and rounded, as though it belonged to a girl instead.

Eyes fluttered open and Sungyeol looked straight into Sungjong’s eyes.

Sungjong’s hand paused, the caressing stopped.

Blinking a couple of times, Sungyeol pulled up a smile and asked, “does Sungjong want a kiss from his hyung?” He closed his eyes and pouted his lips, offering himself jokingly.

He was tempted. Sungjong was very tempted to press his own lips on the other. But he had caught his thoughts and stomped them dead. He felt like a pervert. But that didn’t stop his fingers from dancing down the other’s jaw and then confidently gliding over the other’s lips.

Sungyeol’s eyes snapped open, looked at Sungjong with confusion and then laughed it off. Seeing the other laugh bought Sungjong to a fit of laughter too.

The days rolled by monotonously, filming, debut, promotions, there wasn’t a day where Sungjong could rest more than he could afford to. Naturally the time that he had with Sungyeol slowly dwindled to the little time before bed and the scarce moments in the car or dressing room when neither of them were napping or occupied.

“I thought you were going to stop staring”, Howon said as he slung an arm around Sungjong’s shoulders, smiling.

“I’m not staring at Sungyeol”, Sungjong quickly responded, crossing his arms and lifting his face up with pride.

“I never said anything about Sungyeol”, Howon laughed quietly as he raised his arms up in the air, a sign of defeat, even though his smile gave him away.

Sungjong rolled his eyes.

“And you didn’t call him ‘hyung’ again”, Howon nodded his head, “do you really not want him as your hyung that much?”

“No”, Sungjong frowned, he gestured towards the person they were talking about who was wearing an eye mask with earphones in his ear as he lounged across the couch in the dressing room, waiting for his turn to have makeup slabbed all over his face, “but look at that, does he look like a hyung like that?”

Howon laughs and garners the attention of the other members who look at them curiously.

“So”, Howon’s still wearing that ‘I know you’ smile, “you’re telling me that he’s only your hyung when…?”

“He’s standing up with his mouth shut I guess, most of the time”, Sungjong smiles back.

Sungjong knows that Howon decides to not comment on the fact that the two of them -  Sungjong and Sungyeol talked about life a lot together. And Sungjong knows that he has feelings for Sungyeol, but he didn’t know how far they reached, to what extent the passion would linger for. He had assumed it was the other’s unrelentingly bright smile that first caught his gaze. Sungjong wondered if, what if Sungyeol could no longer smile like that, so angelically, would he still harbour the same feelings for the other?

That night, Sungjong had his first wet dream revolving around Sungyeol. It started off as staring at the pale limbs, staring and more staring, he could see Sungyeol’s mouth move, he was saying something Sungjong could not hear. His eyes wondered up and looked into soft eyes brimmed with tears. When his eyes flickered to look at Sungyeol’s mouth again, he could finally hear what the other was saying.

“Please”.

“Please?” Sungjong repeated, his fingers trailing down the other’s side before trailing up again tracing over protruding ribs.

“Please”.

“Please, huh?” Sungjong raised one of his hands and poked at Sungyeol’s chubby cheeks.

“Please”, Sungyeol said almost inaudibly as Sungjong rubbed his cheek with a little force.

“So soft”, Sungjong mumbled, “just like I imagined it to be”. He could feel the other’s fingers run up his arms and then interlacing so that Sungyeol’s arms looped around his neck, “smile for me.”

The older did as he was told.

Half grateful, Sungjong covered the other’s smile with his own, their teeth clacked, noses bumped and their kiss deepened. Disconnecting the kiss, Sungjong slowly blinked his eyes before he latched his mouth to suck on the other’s neck, glowing at the small sounds the rather docile Sungyeol was making. He asserted that he was leaving red blotches to mar the porcelain skin before he made his way down to nip at the collar bone.

He could feel Sungyeol’s hands move to grip at the hair that covered half his neck, tugging lightly as he made sure his teeth grazed the other’s nipples enough to leave an impression of being violated.

“Are you going to part your legs for me?” Sungjong asks, mustering up a tone as scandalous as he can make, his fingers caress the other’s side, his breath warms up the other’s lips and his eyes melts away the other’s gaze.

Sungyeol’s tears flow like raindrops sliding down a glass window, it leaves the imagery of fragility so curious that it was captivating to just watch it roll down one by one.

When Sungjong lifts his own legs to wrap around Sungjong’s waist, Sungjong does not say anything, he lets his hand flitter across the other’s tummy over and over before it settles on the other’s hips, and he pinches the other, watching Sungyeol’s expression flinch, watches as his tears roll off into a different direction, and he finds it excruciatingly beautiful.

Sungjong doesn’t remember if he had prepared Sungyeol or not when he enters, his sight was rather blurry, but the sensation that stung his brain cells and pulsated his heart was unforgettable. The warmth that quickly surrounded him and lit up his world had rooted itself into his life. His hearing sharpens and is narrow, as though the only thing it wants to hear, it can hear is Sungyeol.

Neck arching forward along with his body, Sungyeol shakes, his fingers bury deeper into Sungjong’s hair, his mouth hangs open, panting before it closes and his lips are pressed together in a thin line. His cheeks flushes a darker shade than rosy red as he closes his eyes, his eye lashes tinted with tears.

Sungjong does not say anything when one of Sungyeol’s hands move to his back and the short nails sink into his skin. His gaze stays on Sungyeol’s face and carefully watches and scrutinises the other’s expression as he moves. He smiles when Sungyeol bites his bottom lip, trying hard to suppress his moans and whimpers.

His hands have no reign do not stop wandering.

Sungyeol is docile and sweet. A little different to what Sungjong’s impression of him usually was, and it was then that Sungjong realised that perhaps what was before him was just a mere dirty dream and nothing else. He acknowledges that but it does not stop him from savouring the imaginary taste of the other on the tip of his tongue, or the soft but not really smooth skin under his fingertips. His uses his thumbs to nudge open Sungyeol’s lips before he licks his own lips and leans down for a passionate kiss.

And the only word that seems to leave the plump crimson lips was “please”.

A month after Sungjong’s coming of age birthday – in which Sungjong found a cake in his face, apparently it was Sungyeol’s way of celebrating birthdays in style; he drags Sungyeol to lie beside him on his bed comfortable, in his room. They start of routinely, talking about the distant future, talking about possibilities and choices. The different options were infinite, leaving their conversation never ending.

Sungjong doesn’t know why he suddenly asks the other in that moment, where he was lightly pressing against the other’s fingertips, his eyes staring straight into Sungyeol’s glassy eyes, his voice was low and soft like freshly washed bed sheets.

“What if I told you I’m attracted to you?”

Sungyeol doesn’t blink and continues to look into Sungjong’s eyes.

“What if, what if I told you that I’m attracted to you?” Sungjong asks again, his voice a little louder than a whisper, his eyebrows moved with his words carefully with a solemnly serious atmosphere.

Sungyeol swallows and blinks once, “if you told me that, I’d probably stare at you like I am right now.”

“Is that so?” Sungjong’s breath tickles Sungyeol’s skin.

“Yeah”, Sungyeol hums a little, a small smile on his lips.

“What if, I told you that I’m attracted to you in a romantic sense?”

Sungyeol opened his mouth, closed them and then opened them again, “then…I’ll let you know that I’m attracted to you in a romantic sense too.”

Sungjong watches as the older one closes his eyes, the plump lips pouting slightly as an invitation for what was to come next. As gently as possible, Sungjong holds the other’s chin with his thumb and index finger, his other fingers curled behind his index, he rubbed the other’s chin before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sungyeol’s lips.

It was merely the meeting of lips, but when Sungjong pulled back, his eyes opened to find Sungyeol staring at him with the smile he loved so much. He wondered what was flying through Sungyeol’s head at that moment, the feelings, the words and the thoughts. Sungjong watched as Sungyeol’s eyes teared up a little. He had always thought that the older teared up too frequently, not that he disliked it.

“Really?” Sungjong whispered, swallowing thickly when he realised he should’ve confirmed first before kissing the other…that the question he was asking now was quite useless.

“Really”, Sungyeol breathed back, his voice a little shaky, but his smile never left his face as they continued to stare at each other for as long as their eyelids kept up.

Sungjong found that even though he was now in a relationship – a romantic relationship with Sungyeol, nothing really changed. They still talked together normally when they had time, still drank coffee together and practiced together. He wasn’t sure if he knew that it was going to be like this, because he really liked it. The only thing that changed was that he could now enjoy Sungyeol’s body not just in his daydreams.

“Sungyeolie~”

“Why aren’t you calling me ‘hyung’?”

Sungjong pouted as he pinned the taller member to the floor, “do you want to place such a distance between us that much?”

“It’s respect! Respect!” Sungyeol copied the other’s expression, “properly call me ‘hyung’, okay?”

“No”, Sungjong scowled as he tightened his grip around the other’s wrists. The possibility of leaving impressions – bruises was high, but then, what can a little makeup not cover up?

“Why not? You call me that in front of everyone else”

“So I do, and we’ve had this conversation one too many times”, Sungjong leaned down and pecked the other’s nose.

“Aren’t you even going to try ask for permission?” Sungyeol raised an eyebrow when Sungjong flashed a smile and pecked his nose again, “it’s strange, stop it.”

“What permission do I need from you?”

“Mah~ If you don’t want to call me ‘hyung’, should you not ask if it’s okay with me?”

Sungjong chuckled, “do I need permission for something like that?”

“Shouldn’t you?”

“No”, was the quick response.

Sungyeol’s eyes rounded as he looked up into Sungjong’s calculating gaze.

“Are you going to cry?” Sungjong asked as he pressed his lips on Sungyeol’s cheek.

“Not over something like this!” Sungyeol cried loudly, brows furrowing.

“Ah, really? I can see the tears just dying to escape down your face”, Sungjong teased, “but since you did say that it isn’t something to make fuss out of, I’ll just call you what I want~”

“Sungjongie! That’s not playing fair!” Sungyeol complained as he tried to free his wrists.

“What should I do? Should I eat you up here, I wonder?”

“Here!?”

“Then, elsewhere~” Sungjong said in a sing song voice, he freed the other’s wrists and pulled Sungyeol up, “or not”, Sungjong said quickly before he pushed Sungyeol back down onto the floor, his heart skipping a beat when the taller male yelped.

“Sungjongie!”

 

 

“Sungjong-ah! Sungjong!?”

Sungjong blinked and looked at Sungyeol was calling for his attention, the taller one’s hands were on his chest and shaking him.

“Hm?”

“You were spacing out, what were you thinking of?” Sungyeol asked and then grazed his lips over the other’s.

“Ah”, Sungjong nodded, “would you believe me if I told you I was thinking about all the dirty things I want to do to you?”

“No”, Sungyeol dead panned and then leaned back a little, wanting to put some space in between them, “you don’t think about stuff like that, you act on them, usually. And since your hand is not groping my ass I can assume that you weren’t…”

“Really now?” Sungjong smirked as he let a hand travel to Sungyeol’s bare bottom and groped a couple of times before he started rubbing. He ignored the other’s patronizing expression.

Sungyeol scoffs.

“What if I told you I was thinking about our future?” Sungjong’s tone suddenly changes.

Sungyeol’s expression softens, “tell me about it?”

“Hm?” Sungjong’s expression follows the other one, “just a bunch of ‘what ifs’, like our next schedule, promotion, what to do in the car and whether I should keep staring at your face…”

“Oh?” Sungyeol blinked a couple of times, “then let me sleep some more okay? I’ll entertain you when I feel more lively, promise.”

Sungjong chuckles a little but nods, he leans forward to peck the other’s nose, “sweet dreams.” And so Sungjong settles with watching Sungyeol sleep now and then catching up on his sleep in the car. After that, after he wakes up, he’ll make sure to celebrate the other’s birthday in style.

 


End file.
